When Ice and Water Hate Each Other
by NekoMaji
Summary: The famous stripper and expressionist broke up yesterday. It's a misunderstanding they had decided to give up their relationship. They fight and today they didn't show mercy to each other. Join their bittersweet relationship of how they will they make up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Gray and Juvia broke up yesterday. It's been five years they are together. They are perfect to each other but. Something happened. It's a misunderstanding they had decided to give up their relationship. Today they are fighting like hell. Personal feelings mix up! **_

_I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the one who created it! I'm a fan who wants to share her ideas! English is not her first language!_  
_  
__**Neko Maji Project Presents**_**  
**  
**When Ice and Water Hate Each Other**

**Part 1**

Juvia passed by in Fairy Tail Club today. She opens the door and greets everyone. Except the raven haired guy who strips a lot. She rolled her eyes and takes a seat beside Levy and Lucy.

"Hi!" Juvia smiled at them.

Lucy noticed her. "Hello! Do you want something?"

"Juchan want to borrow a book?" Levy asked.

"Juvia would love too." She looked at Gray's direction. Gray looked at her. "Can Juvia borrow something about break ups stories?" She rolled her eyes as she said the break ups.

"I have one!" Levy smiled at her.

"That's great! Juvia wishes someone stop looking at her like crazy idiot." She smirked.

Gray glared at her. He minds his own business. "I hope someone will shut the hell up and keep herself in peace! She really is annoying!" Gray said.

Everyone is confused.

First, Juvia acted strangely early in the afternoon.

Second, she is not as usual.

Third, she seems to be annoyed at someone.

Gray is totally pissed.

"Juvia hopes he won't _strip_ because it's disgusting! Ewww!" She rolled her eyes.

"I hope the one who talks won't _stalk _me anymore!" Gray keeps his eyes in the magazine he is reading.

Everyone heads turn to Juvia's side and Gray's side as they fight each other.

What happened to both of these two? Did they eat something wrong?

Juvia got pissed. "Juvia hope karma will hunt you down because you're so _cold hearted_!"

"Stop being 'Juvia is so in love with you!' _expression_." Gray tongues out.

"You are not a girl! Stop being_ tsundere_!" She responds.

"Who calls all around 'Gray-sama!' –sama! –sama! I am no one's _master_." He high pinched the sama part.

"Stop _pretending_ you don't have feelings for Juvia in the first place." She smirked.

"Did I ask for your _attention_? No, right?" Gray respond back.

Ouch.

Juvia glared at her. "You should _reject_ someone for long ago because hoping is a waste of time!"

"Do I ask you to _sacrifice_ your life?" Gray countered attack.

"You should stop making someone _stuck_!" She countered attack.

"Don't go _crazy_ in me when we first met!" Gray grinned.

"Juvia should _kill_ you long time ago. Because Juvia is kind she let you live." She smiles at him.

"I am so _gloomy_ person! Huhu!" Gray told her.

Juvia stood up. She snapped. "You are so lucky because you _lost_ those who are important to your life!"

"I do have _friends _when I am a kid unlike you, rain gloomy woman." Gray told her with coolness.

"Juvia _regrets_ to meet you at the first place!" She slammed her hand in the table.

"Gray-sama _regrets_ too." He smiled at her.

"Juvia _waste _her time to a guy like you!" She burst out of the club room.

Gray sighed.

Everyone looks at them in horror.

They went into personal stuff.

What the hell happened!?

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DID THAT?!" Everyone asked in unison.

"She began it." He looked at them. "I don't care."

"You are nuts, Gray!" Erza hits him.

"Tell her that! We broke up because she is crazy and weird!"

"She is still a girl, man. Man should not make woman cry!" Elfman shouts.

"Shut up! She won't cry." Gray mined his own business.

Mirajane asked politely. "You are not going to check her?"

"I'm lazy."

Natsu laughed hard. "You two broke up yesterday? Congratulations!"

"NATSU!" Lucy looked at him in horrified face.

"Thanks!" Gray smiled at them.

"My worst nightmare has come. I should not trust you." Gajeel complained.

"Every friend will tell that to the person who doesn't affect too much." Gray picks pencil and draw circles.

"Let's celebrate! I want to drink!" Cana suggested.

"This is not an event, Cana-san! You are horrible." Wendy told her.

"When are you going to make up with her?" Lisanna asked.

"When the crow become white." He answered.

"GRAAAAY!" Everyone went into rampage.

_What will you do now, Gray?_

**How is it? Hate? Like? Throw tomatoes and eggs at me? Fine.**

I went too far. *cries*

Neko Maji will be back when she create chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

******When Ice and Water Hate Each Other******

Part 2

Juvia woke up. It's a new day to her. She stretched up and sits on her bed. She fixed her hair and went in her apartments comfort room. Juvia lives on Fairy Tail Apartment. All of her classmates from Fairy Tail lived here. Even though the rent is expensive you can take the whole room, good service and safeness.

You're confused because Juvia can rent expensive apartment? Well, Juvia took different part-time job and she has a permanent part –time job. When she is needed on Mirajane Strauss' bar she shown up there and help. She helps Levy on book shop. Sometimes, she helps Lucy on movie shop. Her permanent part-time job is in Stuff Toy Shop. She is good at sewing and making stuff toys. When the bosses of the Stuff Toy Shop know it, they hired her immediately. People say take the opportunity and it only come once. That's it! Juvia can rent the apartment because she knows where to get the money.

When she is done washing her face and used her towel to dry her face. She went out of the comfort room and faces her apartment. It needs clean up. Juvia Lockser is a type of person who is clean and neat. She cleans her apartment when she has free time. It's not that dirty but that time is now.

She started cleaning. She sweeps the floor and found different stuff under her bed. First, girl's stuff like make up. Second, her misplaced money. She didn't know how it is get there. Third, Gray's doll. She put the usable girl's stuff in her drawer. She puts the money she found under her bed in her piggy bank. Juvia saves money in case of emergency. Her Gray's doll in her couch. She stands in front of it facing her.

She sighed. "You Fullbuster Jr. are really in big trouble!" She pouted. "Juvia never expect you to be here! You should be in your room! NOW!" She looked crazy scolding a doll. "Juvia will punish you. What should we do to you?" She smiled. "I know!" She went in front of her cabinet and gets little fabric. She went beside Fullbuster Jr. (Gray's doll). She do her magic thingy and tada! Juvia covered his eyes. "There! You can't see Juvia for a while." She went back to her work. "I should get rid of his picture."

She removes her bed sheet, blanket, and pillow sheet. She changed it for new bed sheet, blanket, and pillow sheet. It smells someone slept on it. Everyone knows that she sleep on it but someone is different. Well, yeah. The truth is. Juvia let Gray sleep in her apartment. The fact is Gray have few clothes inside of her cabinet and the same on Gray's apartment. When the one of them wants to sleep over. It's fine. But now. It's impossible. Juvia didn't touch his clothes when she cleans the house.

She cleans the window, the door, the comfort room, her little kitchen, refrigerator, and etc.

She puts both of her hands in her hips and sighs in relief. "There!" She smiled. "Time to take a bath!"

***

Juvia is now in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and checking if she looks good. Juvia is a self-conscious girl. She is conservative girl. When it comes to clothes she long sleeves clothes (example: jacket, sweater, and etc.) and jeans or skirt. She won't show too much skin. She wears sando shirts, shorts; and swimsuit when needed or she in mood to wear one.

She interrupted when someone knocked the door. "Wait a second!" She didn't expect something today. Because no one will bother to visit her or something. We know that Gray and her broke up two days ago. Who the hell is it this time?

She opened her front door. No one's outside. She shut her door. When she is about to leave there is another knock again. She opened it again and looks left and right. No one is there. Then she looked down. She saw crumbled of ice? It's started to melt. She gets her key and closed her apartment and followed the crumbled ice cubes.

She didn't know where it will lead. She didn't who did this. When she walks around the garden she saw a table there. In one of the chair someone was sitting on it. It was the raven haired guy that she loved the most in this world but now. She doesn't know. She composed herself if she wants to see that person.

Gray turned to her direction and waved at her. She sighed. She turned around and started to walks away.

Gray yelled. "HEY!" He stands up and stopped Juvia before she go back to her apartment.

"What do you want, Gray-sa.." She stopped. She blinked. "Gray?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know. Can we talk?" He looked her in the eyes.

Juvia crosses her arms. "We are talking to each other now. What is it, stranger?" She said sarcastically.

"Stranger?!" He's shocked. "H-h-hey!" He protested. He never thought she will be cold like this.

"You are wasting my time! I have to go." She walks away.

"Wait!" Gray followed her.

"What?! Now you became a stalker, stripper!" She said when she didn't even turn her head around to him.

"Stalker?! Hey! You are the stalker in the first place. I'm not! You enjoy seeing me stripping!" Gray countered attacked.

Juvia stopped in her tracks. She turned around and glared at him. "You!" Juvia kicked him in his knee. She takes the opportunity to run away.

Gray falls down because of the pain. His Juvia is not that brutal and cold! Well, they broke up. Gray has no right to have her. But he has. He tried to stand up and followed her. "Damn." He missed her. Where did the girl go? Gray wants to talk. He guesses she still felt insulted when they did _it_. They didn't go that far but his comment changed everything.

_Three days ago._

That night in Gray's apartment is great. They had hot kisses when they arrived at home. Gray kissing her neck, searched and digging for her pulse point. It's not that hard and he succeeded because he completed his mission to find it. Juvia moaned because of the pleasure. She gripped Gray's clothes. They are so close.

_..Earlier.._

Everyone is confused why they are naughty to each other? Juvia though Gray is being a flirt. They went into a date and they decided to eat in a restaurant. You know girls flirting on a man. Gray is naïve enough to notices it. He accidentally looked at the lady and she winked at him. Juvia saw it on horror. What the heck is up with those ladies? Didn't they know his boyfriend is with his girlfriend? They have guts to flirt on him. Juvia's blood boiled and snapped. She dragged Gray out of the restaurant without a word (like a boss).

Gray protested when they are out of the restaurant. "What's up with you? I thought you are hungry and you want to eat?!"

Juvia laughed without humor. "What's up with me? What's up with you! You got a nerve to flirt with someone when you are with me?! Do Juvia look like your sibling or a girlfriend?!" She points the sibling and girlfriend part.

"I didn't do that! That lady just winked on me!" Gray defends himself. "You are my girlfriend!"

Juvia sighed. "You plan to wink at her back? Okaaaaaaaaay. Fine." She walks away.

Gray can't understand. He didn't do anything bad. Someone flirting on him and he accidentally noticed it. The heck! His girlfriend is driving him nuts. Gray followed her. "Juvia! Hey! Sweetie! Han! Babes! The heck. Hey! My future wife!" Gray yelled at her. Gray smirked.

Juvia turned around and flushed. "Stop calling Juvia embarrassing names!" She is still mad. "I won't forgive you!" She starts to walk again.

Gray walks beside her. "Hey! Doesn't acting like that! I'm not a fortune teller to know what's wrong!"

Juvia looked away. "Shut up!" She stomped while walking.

"You. And. Me. In. Your. Apartment. NOW!"

Juvia dragged Gray again.

What? They went in direction where Gray's apartment is. Gray is confused. What the hell is happens?! What should he do!

..Night..

Juvia give Gray hot kisses. She strips his clothes one by one until he's wearing is his boxer shorts. Juvia let Gray to strip her. He gives her hot kisses on her shoulder. She giggled a bit. She is ticklish in that part. That's fun. He is busy unbuttoning her clothes. Now, she's wearing her undergarment and bra. She is embarrassed. She never thought she will show too much skin to her boyfriend. She blushed hard and bits her lower lips.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked.

Juvia nodded. She got the courage so she did it. She pushed him on his bed and made him lay down. He is shocked and blushed. Wow, so cute. She sits on his lap. She started to kiss his abs and touch it using her fingertips. Gray trembled hard. Juvia smirked. "Are you alright?"

Gray nodded.

"Good. This is your punishment, Gray-sama." She continues to kiss his abs. She licks his chest. She enjoyed it. She pinched his nipples.

Gray moaned. What the heck! He can't believe. His girlfriend is raping him. He mean so naughty. He never thought that Juvia can overpower him on the bed! A man should overpower a woman on the bed. How did she learn this kind of things? She so fucking good on it. This is his punishment! What a hot punishment! The heck! He is enjoying it!

Gray didn't expect it. He moaned when Juvia did it on him. He blushed hard.

Juvia looked at him and smirked. "So cute when you moan, Gray-sama." She gives him an open mouth kisses and plays his tongues. Gray responds back. At the same time Juvia let her fingertips travel in Gray's bared chest. Gray shuddered underneath her.

_Juvia smirked and she looked down. She is busy pinching Gray's nipples. She opens her mouth and went down to his chest. She drools on it and licks it. She does her thing there._

Gray startled and keeps himself up. This is so awkward on him. Her girlfriend is playing his untouched nipples. She's enjoying it! He shuddered when Juvia starts to flips it and swirls her tongue around his nipples. When she blows it and looked at Gray. Gray trembles hard and moaned. He has flushed on his face.

Juvia is breathing hard and feel the great pleasure. She kisses his cheek. "What a good boy." She rubs his head.

Gray didn't expect it. This is not his girlfriend! She is nice, kind, caring, and shy and has wild imagination. When it comes to bed she becomes wild, and dominant.

Gray sighed. "Juvia, can I ask you a favor?"

Juvia nodded. "What is it, Gray-sama?"

Gray gulped. "Can we cool off for a while?"

Juvia sits on his lapped and looked at him in horror. "Why?!"

Gray sits and pissed. WHERE DID HIS EX GIRLFRIEND GO?!

***

**How is it? Hate? Like? Throw tomato and eggs at me, fine!**

How is it your, Naughty - ness?

**Thanks for those who supports, follows, favorites, and comments. I do really love you guys!** _**Lonely-Midnight-Wolf, Theejay-sama, Sarapyon**_ and _**Smile9316**_

I apologized about the wrong grammar and words.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Ice and Water Hate Each Other  
****  
Part 3**

He's still sitting in the bench. That afternoon Gray thinks a plan how to make up with his girlfriend. They cool off but Juvia thinks that they are in a major break up or something but they are not. Cool off is a giving space to each other to think decision and different things for the future. Their friends are pestering him to get Juvia back. What if someone takes Juvia away and blah blah blah. Oh Gods forbids that to happen. Juvia is a loyal person. When she told her true feelings to him five years ago and everything became fine. Problems came first but. Well, fine.

***

_**5 years ago.**___

Juvia walks down the street while humming. She's strolling down town for window shopping. She wants to buy new notebook and grocery too. It's for her personal things. She's wearing her usual outfit. A navy blue fitted sweat shirt that shown her curves and jeans. She wears flat doll shoes. Why do bother to wear high heels if you are going to shop for grocery. It will be torture as the window shopping and grocery goes on. She let her wavy blue hair falls down on her shoulder. She didn't wear hat that time. A teru teru bozu hair clipped in her upper left ear that it can fixed the falling bangs out of her sight. She has her purse with her.

After few minutes of walking she arrives in the mall. She goes inside and looked around. Every item in the mall is new this month. She went inside of the every shop and check out what is new. She is interested in few clothes and fabrics. She sighed. She doesn't have enough money to buy that stuff. She thinks her clothes are still fine but for some reason there are many different occasion will come in the future. She must decide wisely which clothes she will pick. Her first priority for now is her first basic needs on life. Foods. Next her personal daily things she used every day.

She went on the supermarket. She's pushing her cart and gets the items she will buy. She checks the label, prize and expiration date of the items. Juvia is a picky girl when it comes in grocery. She will buy good items that cheap and sometimes expensive. She tried few products but she seems disappointed after using it. She went back to her trusted products. She's happy to buy stuff this week. There are lot of sales in supermarket and she want to buy those but she must aware how she will use or spend her money. She gets the items that will be useful in her daily lives.

She's now fall in line and waiting for her turn to pay the items.

She didn't expect someone called her name from the back. The voice is familiar and then she turned around with the skip beat of her heart. 'No it can't be.' She doubts.

The raven haired guy scratched the back of his hair. "It's really you, Juvia." Gray walks beside her.

She nodded. She smiled and turned around and quiet embarrass. What a small world. She never expects to meet him here. In whole world in the supermarket store! Why destiny is giving her pain in the heart. "Hi. What are you doing here, Gray?" She stopped calling him 'Gray-sama'.

Gray makes a poker face and answered Juvia. "Nothing." He rolled his eyes.

She tilts her head. "Okay. Excuse me." It's her turn to pay in the counter. She is busy waiting the items to get punch in the counter that she can get home, quickly!

The truth is Juvia is trying to move on little bit. That the pain won't hurt. The pressure she's having now is because of Gray's presence. She stopped the unrequited love one month ago. Juvia thinks that it's useless and she needs to lay/lie low. She doesn't want to torture her heart again. She loves Gray so much. Yes. It's true. But she hopes and it's hurting her. A piece of hope hurts her really bad. The solution! She ignores him, stops loving him, avoids seeing his face and closes her world to everyone. She barely attends the Fairy Tail's Club these past few days. She doesn't want to be delusional and stuck. It's better to be loveless but she can't erase the fact that she loves the person. It's giving her torture when she sees him. She bits her lower lips and calmed down.

She looked at her left and he is still there. Why doesn't he go away? She gives up.

The packer is done packing the items that she bought and she pays it too. "Thanks." She told to the lady and the packer. She walks away holding her grocery.

"Come back again!" The two workers said in unison.

***

Juvia thinks she forget something. Never mind. She is inside of the elevator when someone shouted.

"WAIT!" The raven haired guy went inside and standing beside her. The elevator starts to go in the ground floor. "I didn't notice you are done paying in the counter."

Juvia blushed in embarrassment. "Juvia is sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed. There was awkward silence between the two. Gray opened his mouth. "Are you free today?" He asked.

Juvia didn't know how to answer. She stares at him in silence.

"I guess you are hungry. Let's eat and it's my treat!" Gray grabbed her groceries and drags her out of the elevator when they arrive in the ground floor. His touch is not that hard. It's gentle.

Juvia is stunned being drag by Gray without her permission! She's speechless at the moment. They're in front of a restaurant now. She slid her hands of him. "Juvia is not hungry and keep your money." Juvia takes her groceries from Gray.

Gray felt insulted there. The heck! Doesn't she get what he is doing! He does his move to get her a little bit. She just rubs rejection on his face! It's his treat! He snatched back her groceries. "You are coming with me!" he said irritably. "No buts!" Gray starts to walks inside and turns around if Juvia is following him but no. She's still standing there. What he did? He drags her inside..

Juvia is now looking down. What a forceful man. She doesn't want this. Well, when they first met yes she loves to have a date with this guy in front of her. But now, she didn't think any good things about him. It's like Gray is rubbing to much salt in her heart. 'Pain pain, go away. Come again another day. Juvia wants a peaceful day. Pain Pain go away.'

"What do you want to order?" He looked at the menu in the upper board of the food store. "I will pick burger and drinks. What about you?"

She hesitated but answered. "I will pick ice cream."

Gray nodded. "How about we order fries too?" He smiled at her.

"Juvia is in a hu—". She interrupted when Gray orders. Oh shit! Why can't she stop him for being stubborn today? She went near to him. "I will pay you later."

"It's my treat." He flicks her forehead.

Juvia touches her forehead. That's hurt. He touched Juvia too. She feels her cheek hot. She shook her head mentally. This must be a dream. She sighed. "I really need to go home, Gray."

Gray ignores her. He's holding their order and check for empty seats. He found one and went there. Put down the tray and wait for Juvia to sit before he sits. "Come on. I want to talk to you about something." He places her ice cream and fries in front of her.

Juvia accepted defeat. Okay. What is it now? She is afraid. "Okay. What is it, Gray?"

Gray takes a bite of his burger. "It's about a 'girl'." He munches. "Touch your food." He stared at her.

When Juvia heard 'it's about a gir'l she wants to break the glass of the window beside her and jump. She touches her ice cream and plays it a bit. "O-o-okay. You have your friends to talk with you. Why you ask Juvia for it?" That's true. Gray have lots of friend and why her.

"You are my friend, Juvia. I want to ask something. What should I do if I feel something here?" He touched his chest.

Juvia smiled at him when he said friends but she is friend zoned mentally. She stunned to what he did there. "You like someone?" She eats her ice cream.

There is a curve in his lips. "You got it!" He blushed. "What should I do? Can you give me advice?"

Juvia let go the bothering pain in her chest. She decided. If Gray is happy to be with someone Juvia should be happy too. When you love a person you must understand them and respect their decision. That's when you will apply the understanding. That time Juvia Lockser let go of Gray Fullbuster permanently. Juvia thinks he will be happy with someone he truly loves. She wants to supports him with all her best.

"What's her personality? How does she look? Juvia will try her best to help you." She smiled without bitterness.

"Alright let see!" Gray thinks. "She is strong, beautiful and a good friend." Juvia nodded.

Juvia thinks Gray friends in school it must be; Erza, Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Bisca, Levy, Evergreen, Wendy or Kinana.

"And?" She asked.

He blushed. "She's the girl I like." He sipped his coke.

"We know that. Hmm.. What about her looks?" She asked.

Gray coughed. He's staring at Juvia. "She's small at me," Juvia nodded. "Sexy," Juvia eats her ice cream. "Her hair is long," Juvia thinks Kinana and Lisanna are out of the order. He blushed. "Big here," he points his chest and it's awkward. Levy and Wendy are out. "She has bangs that fall down." Cana, Mirajane and Evergreen are out. Juvia forgot that Bisca, Kinana, Levy, Evergreen are taken. She didn't know if Cana's relationship is stable. Juvia nodded. "And she is a good cook."

Juvia smiled wide. "Let Juvia guess! It must be Erza or Lucy!" She thinks. "Erza and Lucy are beautiful, sexy, strong, long hair, big chest, small at you, her bangs fall down and a good cook! I don't know if Erza really cook but I know Lucy is good at it! I guess one of them, right? Juvia guesses they like cute stuff, clothes and make up. Erza likes sweet foods. Lucy likes books, movies and you can give her writing supplies. Gray, don't forget that we girls are sensitive and fragile. Please do care the person you love the most. You are cold person and speak bad words. Please be conscious choosing your words when you have conversation with them. You should be relax, calm and most of all smiles when needed. A girl loves a boy who is serious at them. If there is a problem about your relationship don't waste a time to consult each other's opinion. It will help a lot. If the girl is really that mad try to give her space and check her if she lie low a bit. Don't miss the chance to tell her the truth how do you feel. Good luck in your confession and court." Juvia noticed that she received text message. She checks her cellphone. Then someone called her. "One minute." She picks her phone. "Yes!" .. "But." .. "Alright. Juvia got it." She turned off her phone. "Juvia needs to go. Juvia is in a rush and I told you I need to go home soon." She grabbed her purse and groceries. "Thanks for the treat. Good luck for your future girlfriend." She smiled.

Gray is shocked. He didn't know if the details will sink in on him. He face desk. Juvia though he likes Erza and Lucy? No! Damn it! What a dense girl she is! "I should be straight."

***

_Juvia attended the Fairy Tail Club after school. It's good to be back. She waved a hand at Levy and Lucy. She greeted Erza and Mirajane. She asked Lisanna how is she. How's Wendy doing? Then, she saw Gray and went near him. Gray is busy reading books or sleeping. Multitasking._

Everyone smiled or smirked when they saw it. Are this two dating?

Juvia sit beside him. She smiled. "How is it going to your future girlfriend, Gray?" She said cheerfully. "Did you confess? Are you two are now a couple?" She tapped him. "HEY!" She pouted.

Gray looks at her. "Damn! What?!" He startled. "Hey! Nothing. Nope. Well, not yet." He answered back.

"Ohh. I though you will confess to her after you get advice from me." She whispered but everyone heard it.

Everyone is practically frozen in their spot to what they've heard. Seriously, Gray asked Juvia for advice. They can't believe it. Why in all girls, Juvia. Is he kidding around there? He is a dense type of a person if he hurt someone unknowingly. Juvia must be broke into pieces now. They look at her in pity. Juvia moves normally and damn. It's hurt them. She accepts the painful truth and moved on. What a nice girl. Everyone thinks that Gray will confess. Yes. It's for the one he like the most. It's not forceful back then. He wants to respond to her feelings. It became opposite. The worst love story that they've heard in their entire life.

"Well, no." He rolled his eyes.

Juvia whispered. "Is it Erza, Lucy or..." She thinks. "Outsider?". The last phrase is not a whisper anymore.

Gray feels the pain. Is she pushing him away that bad? "She is in front of me." He stared at her. Everyone cheered up mentally. Isn't that cheesy? Ayiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieee.. (A/N: Our way to tease people about their love ones or cheesy stuff.)

Juvia blushed and turned around. "Oh! It's Lucy-san!" She clapped her hand.

"WHAT?!" Lucy is shocked. Lucy pretended reading books but the truth she wants to know if it's really true that these two are couple now.

Juvia tapped her hand on Gray's shoulder and give him a big thumb up! "OHOHOHO!" Juvia leaves Gray.

Gray stood up and shouted. "NO! Its y-.." He's interrupted.

"GOOD LUCK, GRAY!" She gives him a fighting post. She truly leaves.

Gray face palmed there.

Everyone get berserk out of their seats.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"I WANT TO PUKE!"

"WHY ME!"

"THAT'S UNMANLY!"

"I'M MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOUR DAY, GRAY."

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"CALL THE LOVE DOCTOR!"

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO ARE DATING!"

"CONGRATULATIONS! SHE MISUNDERSTOOD!"

"GRAY! PUWAHAHA!"

Gray wants to die that time.

***

Gray crosses his arms. "She told me to give space and lie low. Check the girl everyday how she is doing. Don't waste any time and solve the problem." Gray sighed. "Why did I say that stuff to her?" He became scared cat when Juvia gives his punishment. It's his freakin' hot girlfriend! He wants to cool off because Juvia's jealousy. Sometimes it's pissing him off even it's cute. How she became dominant. Gray should shut up that night and let Juvia do her thing. But. No. They are near! Very near in the pleasure and he is an idiot for stopping it. **(A/N: Sarapyon is right. GIHI.) **He will be back at her for hours too. But that is the biggest mistake of his life. Juvia misunderstood.

When Gray and Juvia are making up sometimes bed is the best spot. They didn't go that far. He thinks they are too early for it and they are not ready for consequences. They are still on college. First priority is study. They support each other's back. Everyone looks them up. They are five years in a row now. He needs to make up at her no matter what. What if Juvia rejects him to come back? That's the end of his world. No suicidal!

***

_Juvia woke up. Her eyes are puffed and red. She did it again. She sighed. "Juvia told to herself to stop crying. He has someone he likes. Juvia don't have a fight in that girl. Didn't Juvia told to herself she already give up?" She slapped gently her both cheeks using her both hands. Then she saw it in front of her eyes. The mirror is the reason why she saw the tears on her cheeks. "Stop crying. It's not helping at all and it will never change the past." She rubbed her eyes harshly. "Juvia regrets this. I'm so pitiful. I don't want to hope. I'm not expecting anything from him. No." Juvia sniffed hard and cries loud._

***

_She didn't attend school for one week. There are many phone calls. Her phone starts ringing early in the morning, noon, and night. She ignored it for the sake of herself she might berserk out on someone. The best way she thinks is to avoid them. That will be nice. She's closing her world to everyone._

***

_That week when Cana cares for visit and she bring some liquor. Juvia let her apartment get invade by the drunkard. She let Cana scan the whole place and she's happy that Cana likes it. She smiled at her._

"Care for a drink?" Cana suggested.

Juvia nodded. "You want juice or coffee?"

Cana laughs. "I mean this." She brings out the liquor and smirks. "I need glass and some snacks."

"Alright." Juvia get all of the stuff that Cana needed. "Here you go." She went back to her.

Cana thanked her by that. "Hey! You are going to join me! Here you go!" She pours the liquor through half glass and gives it to Juvia. "Drink up!"

"Juvia is not drinking." She takes it. "Thank you." She looks down.

"Try it and you will feel better for a bit." Cana gives her a gentle smile.

Juvia nodded, drinks it straight, after shown a sour faces because the taste of the liquor is not that good and she sighed. "Can Juvia have one glass, please?" She asks embarrassingly.

Cana laughs. "Here you go!" She pours Juvia's glass. The two of them drink all day.  


_Cana is not drunk but Juvia is in worst state. She's staring at her for some time now while drinking her liquor. She sighed. "So can I ask something, Juvia?" She drinks._

Juvia hic. "Yeah?" She smiles gently. "Anything is fine." She drinks again.

"How are you and Gray doing?"

Juvia looks at her and smiles widely. "He is doing great!" She raises her drink up! "No need to worry about him! He is taking good care of himself. Don't worry. And. And. And. He is happy. Juvia won't bother him anymore." She drinks.

Cana drinks. She looks at her seriously. "What about you?" She asks quietly.

Juvia hic again. "Me? You mean me?" She points herself. "Juvia is great. She feels good last month or last week. Juvia can't remember." She laughs hard. "Juvia didn't know."

Cana looks at her pitifully but changes because she doesn't want her friend see her face in that way. She thinks a question that Juvia can freely express herself well. If she berserk out she is the only person there and powerful enough to stop the broken hearted girl.

Cana asks. "Do you still love him? I mean Gray."

Juvia stunned there and she didn't notice her eyes begin to produce tear drops until she touch her cheeks. "Juvia is not crying again." She sniffs. She let herself cries hard. "Juvia didn't know, Cana-san. Juvia let go of him one month ago and why it still hurt like this?" She drinks her liquor again.

"Juvia you should be true about yourself." Cana said gently. That's the wise thing she thinks.

She cries hard. "Juvia loves him so much. But it's hopeless now." She laughs without humor. "He likes someone. What will Juvia fight for? She is not enough. I hope he will be happy with Lucy-san or Erza-san. Juvia let go of him and she wants to see him happy with someone he loves. Juvia wants to move on and everything will be fine. Juvia don't want someone to feel pity on her because she got rejected by someone she loves the most. Even Juvia is heartbroken now she is fine." She rubs her eyes gently. "Juvia is fine, right, Cana-san?"

Cana moves closer to her and hugs her gently. "You are not fine right now. He didn't know that he's lucky to have a good girl like you. It's his lose when he let you go. I guess it's his lose now because you gave up already. Well, moving on it takes times. Don't push yourself hard. They said 'Endure the pain until you can't feel it anymore'. You will be happy until you find new one." She rubs her back. "Are you serious you will let him go permanently?"

Juvia nodded and cry that night. She let go all of her sadness and pain even it's not permanent at least she know what to do tomorrow. She thinks?

Liquor did the thing for her. She is thankful that Cana visits her. Cana and her best friend Liquors is the best that night.  


_Juvia woke up and her heads hurt. She didn't notice that Cana went home last night. The whole room is kind a dirty that time. She went in her kitchen to grab some drink and drink some medicine for headache. She sits in her dining area to think something. She didn't notice the time and she snapped out when someone knocked the door out of the blue. Who is it this time?_

It's weekend she thinks one of the member of Fairy Tail Club. She looks herself on the mirror and saw her eyes were puffed. Oh shit! How come! She looks herself on horror. She does one thing. She grabbed her sun glasses and wears it.

The knocks on the door won't stop. "Juvia!" It's familiar voice. She knew who it is.

She went near the door and open it but not unchaining the lock. There she was seeing the love of her life but no. She already gives up. She accepts the fact but the pain is still there. Cana said 'endure the pain until you can't feel it anymore'. Juvia smiled at him. "Hi! Morning! What are you doing here?"

Gray sighed. "Can we talk Juvia?"

"No." Juvia shut her door hard in face of Gray. She thought: Maybe Gray will reject her permanently. That will be good. That Juvia could move on with pain. Hahaha. Juvia is tired playing this game at all.

Gray is shocked. He didn't even get a chance to protest. He knocks the door again. "Please!"

Juvia opens the door widely. "Please come in." She smiles at him.

Gray looks at her when she's closing the door. He went in her sala and found out she's drunk all night or week? The fuck is that? Maybe he misunderstood. Why she is drinking too much liquor. That's not her. She doesn't have this kind of pass time. "Did you drink?" He asks seriously

"Yes. Some friends pass by last night. Juvia is sorry if her apartment is not clean." Juvia embarrassingly picks the bottle. She put them in one place and picks the dirt on the garbage bag. "What do you want to talk about?" She stands up because her head is aching.

"You're absent all week because of this?" Gray pointed in the liquors bottle and unintentionally not being mad. He went in front of her.

Juvia sense his voice pinch. Is he mad? "You're here to lecture me? If you don't like seeing me drinking then why do you care? We are not a close friend. Why do you care? You can leave my apartment if you want."

Gray didn't mean it that way. Is she pushing him away? No! He won't get out of that fucking apartment because he needs answers. "I need to talk to you seriously, Juvia! We must talk! This is serious!"

"What is serious? You are talking now. So, tell me. If you don't speak you can get out of my apartment." She didn't mean to be sarcastic.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Juvia." Gray starts the conversation.

Juvia sighs. "For what?" Juvia know what will be the next. He will reject him and blah blah blah.

Gray blushed a bit. "Not returning your feelings about me but Juvia I…" He interrupted.

"Oh!" Juvia's reaction was immediate. She doesn't want to hear it from him the rejection part. "Juvia understand. She didn't blame you for anything. She is stupid to fall for you at the first place. Juvia is sorry for pestering you. She regrets to let herself fall for you. Don't worry I won't bother you again, Gray-sa. I mean Gray. I won't call you too Gray-sama. Juvia guesses you don't like it. It's alright." She smiles at him. "Is that all?"

Gray is shocked to what she said. She is stupid and regrets herself fall for him. No! "That's not what I am going to say." He protested.

"What is it? I think it's more like. 'Juvia I like someone so please move on now' or 'I don't like you'. Don't worry. Juvia know you don't like her from the start. its fine" She bits her lower lip to stop the tears but it wins. Her cheeks is wet and the sun glasses is getting in the way so she put it out.

"Hey! That's not it! Let me finish!" Gray noticed that her eyes are puffed. Did she cry? Why?

"Juvia is tired, Gray." Juvia rubs her temples. "I already give up on you. Juvia have enough and fed up too."

Gray couldn't believe it. No! She can't! He know why she cry it's because of him and he want to correct the misunderstanding right here! Right now! "Let me explain myself!"

"It's fine. It's fine. Juvia's is fine." She smiles at him. "Juvia can understand. Don't worry she won't misunderstand stuff. You can be happy now, right? Juvia is happy for you happiness."

"Juvia." He calls out.

"Juvia won't feel hurt or sad! The pain will go away soon too! Juvia is starting to move on. Please let me go, Gray. Juvia is tired and.."

Gray cupped her both cheeks and kiss her gently. He makes her stop about blabbering nonsense stuff.

Juvia is stunned, snapped back and pushing him away. But Gray is too strong and when he let her go to breath. "Stop it, Gray." She looks down.

Gray heart feels pain. "What?" He holds her wrist gently.

"Juvia is so confuse and hurt. What do you want from her?!" She shouted at him and when Gray look at her eyes he can see disappointment. He should not do that. Stealing a girl kiss is bad!

Gray sighs in relief. It's his chance to explain now. "Well, I want you to listen quietly as I explain myself to you, Juvia. You won't stop so I did my thing here. I hope you will listen to me and no complaining!"

Juvia pouted and nodded at the same time. She wipes her tears.

That's cute of her. Gray thought. He will begin on the part. "I was saying before. I'm sorry for not returning your feelings." Juvia bits her lower lips. "But! Juvia I want you to know that I have a stuff or thing about you." He blushed hard and didn't know how to explain it.

Juvia tilted her head. "Gray has stuff or thing about Juvia? You are pervert?" Juvia is confused.

"Well, yeah I am perv – Hey!" He mindlessly answered her question. He resume back. "This is hard. Okay. Well, the thing is that. It's hurts here when I saw you with someone like Lyon or other guys." He touches his left chest. "I want to explain myself that I realized that.." He got interrupted again.

"Do you have heart attack?"

She is driving him crazy. "Dammit, let me finish!" Gray calm down. "The girl in front of me made me realize that when her height is small," Gray measure their height. He smiles. Juvia listens at him explanation quietly. "She is strong girl," He taps his chest a bit. "Sexy," he kiss Juvia's nose and Juvia blushed. "Beautiful," He rubs her cheek gently. "big over there," He sweat dropped and didn't point the thing. "Long hair," He touches her wavy long hair. "Falling bangs," He move it gently and looked her eyes. "Her kind heart and she is a good cooker that driving this guy crazy. Don't rub to my face that you are stupid and regret to fall for me because its hurts like hell! If you are tired and you give up on me then I will do everything or my thing that you will love me more than you do before." He smirked.

Juvia looks around and point herself. "Me?"

Gray face palmed. Why is she so dense at a time like this? "Hell yes! Who else?! Don't even think of Lucy or Erza at a time like this and for God's sake! They are taken!"

"Okaaaaaay." Juvia nodded.

Gray blushed hard and coughed. "I love you, Juvia." He looked away.

Is Juvia dreaming? She pinches herself. "Say it again, Gray-sama." She blushed.

She is giving him a hard time but it's worth it. Gray went near her and kissed her gently. "I love you, Juvia Lockser." He smiles at her.

Juvia flushed hard. She is looking at Gray and she didn't know what to do. "Juvia loves you too.." She mumbles.

"Hm? I can't hear it. I'm not late, right? Can you forgive me? Can you still love me? Don't give up on me." He asks nonstop.

"I love you, Juvia said." She answered his question by: she shook her head, she nodded, she nodded, and she kissed him. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama." She hugs him. Gray hugs her back.

"It's alright. It's my fault too. I'm sorry."

Juvia nodded.

***

Gray walking back to the Fairy Tail Club when he accidentally bumps the idea and now he has a plan. He needs the help of his club members. He decided to lower his pride for a while for the sake of his girlfriend.

He smirked and entered the Club. "OI! I NEED HELP HERE, EVERYONE!"

Mirajane clapped her hand excitedly, Lucy smiled widely, Cana stopped and hands up her booze, Erza stopped chopping Gajeel and Natsu, Wendy stopped drinking, Lisanna stopped talking, Bisca stopped flirting with her boyfriend, Levy stopped reading her book and everyone caught his attention.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone responded.

"Here is the plan!" Gray begins.

***  
Juvia sneezed all of a sudden. "Hmmm?" She's thinking who it might be. It's her ex- boyfriend: Gray Fullbuster. Her face became horrified. "He won't. He hates Juvia. Hmp." She pouted and rolled her eyes. "Juvia misses him." She sighed. She hugged her stuff toy and plays it. "What do you think, Fullbuster Jr.? What should we do tonight?"

_She smirked and pounded the stuff toy. "DIE!"_

Rest In Peace Fullbuster Jr…

Nope. She snuggled Fullbuster Jr. and fall asleep.

**A/N: How is it? Bad? Good? Suggestions? It's fluff.  
I'm suck at doing fluff scene. This is my first time doing it. *laughs nervously* Forgive me. I'll update soon as I can. I'm a bad person to make you wait for one month or year. I should updated this last year but because I'm busy in my vacation. I didn't got a chance to post it. I apologized again.**

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Thanks to those favorites, follows, supports and review my fanfic: MiniKoreanKitty , Theejay-sama , Sarapyon , Smile9316 , Katy-Joanne209 , Ushiio , obako-chan97. MUAH MUAH TSUP TSUP! :*


End file.
